Halo: Hinata Evolved
by Neferius
Summary: In the year 2552 the Covenant found Earth and only one man can save it...but this isn't his story. Two unlikely Japanese marines must work together to help save the universe while their friends prepare for a battle to save Hinata and possibly the world.
1. One size fits all

**A/N: Yes I'm still an amateur writer so don't expect a novel here but I'd like to think this is the best I've done so far.**

**By the way after this first part of the story anything in _Italics_ is somebody speaking Japanese and if anybody seems Out Of Character deal with it. War changes people. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Halo: Hinata Evolved**

**Chapter One**

**One size fits all**

**Three weeks ago…**

Keitaro Urashima was up in his managers' room of the all girls dormitory, Hinata Sou, packing for his one-month tour of duty aboard the Cairo Orbital Defense Platform. Because of the war against the Covenant the UNSC has drafted people from around the world for short-term calls to duty. Keitaro just happens to be one of the two thousand Japanese civilians picked to become a marine to the UNSC.

"Where did I put…ah there it is" Keitaro was packing a few books for his month of service.

"Why are you packing your books Keitaro" Asked Shinobu while she helped him pack.

"Oh these" he held them up "I figure I could study a little while aboard the Cairo" He then packed the Tokyo U books into his suitcase and zipped it up. The university allowed all students who were called to duty to be allowed time off from school but Keitaro thought it might give him an edge in his classes if he were to still study while on duty. "There I'm done packing" Keitaro stood up and stretched "I wonder if Kitsune has finished as well"

Back in Mitsune Konno's room things weren't so organized for the resident party animal.

"Umm I don't think the military allows sake to be brought aboard their ships Kitsune" Motoko stated as she watched the foxed eyed women pack in a few bottles of her best alcohol.

"Oh if there is one thing the military needs is a good party and I just happen to have the supplies," Kitsune said with a goofy grin on her face. "And besides if the government is gonna volunteer me into the UNSC they're gonna take me as is"

We now turn to Naru's room where the young university student was in a dilemma with herself.

'Both Keitaro and Kitsune will be together for a whole month…a whole month. If I know that pervert he'll try to put the moves on her…and knowing her she might just play along…and then…and then…they would…'

'No' She tried to convince herself 'He wouldn't. He admitted he loves me and I know I love him too'

'But have you ever told him that. He may think you've lost interest in him and Kitsune is quite the looker. Those two could get together and…'

A soft knocking on her door awoke her from her inner turmoil.

"Yes. Who is it" She asked.

"Uh, it's me" A soft mans voice belonging to only one answered back.

"Oh, come in" She responded.

Keitaro slid open her door and walked inside. He had his suitcase in his hands and looked a lot like a tourist.

"Me and Kitsune are leaving in five minutes and everybody's meeting down stairs. I thought you might want to know that" He shifted uncomfortably as she just stared at him.

"OK, I'll be down there in a moment" She said though not realizing she said anything.

"Alright I'll see you in a minute" He slowly turned around and walked out of her room.

Naru was once again thinking 'I should tell him…maybe show him I still care' She made up her mind and walked out of her room.

Down stairs the residents were all gathered waiting to say good by to their two friends.

"Be careful you two and don't forget to call" Shinobu told the two 'weekend' soldiers.

"Be strong Urashima, and Kitsune…don't party too much" Motoko said while Kitsune gave her a mischievous grin.

"Bye Keitaro and Kitsune. I'll miss playing with you" Su said sadly.

"Bye you guys" Keitaro said. He was really going to miss his friends.

"See ya and don't worry we'll only be gone for a month" Shouted Kitsune as they walked down the steps.

"Keitaro wait" Naru shouted as she ran out of the old inn. Keitaro turned around to find Naru running towards him. "Keitaro…I just wanted to tell you that…um…be careful ok" She inwardly cringed since she didn't tell him what she wanted to.

Keitaro had a look on his face like he had been let down. He was expecting her to say something else.

"Yeah…we will" He replied back "Come on Kitsune we're going to be late" They both turned around and continued walking down the steps.

Naru just stood their realizing she never told him what she really wanted to. But her legs were stuck to the ground and she couldn't move. She watched as the pair descended down the steps. It was only after they got out of her view that she said.

"Keitaro…I love you"

* * *

** Present time. Aboard the Cairo…**

"Stand by…their latched" A voice came over the speakers of the space station "Check your targets watch for cross fire" Keitaro was kneeling on one leg with his BR55 Rifle (Battle Rifle) against his arm for better accuracy while staring at the door the enemies were going to come crashing through. Kitsune was right next to him carrying a M7 Caseless Sub Machine Gun (SMG) waiting for her first action against the aliens known as the Covenant. "They're in standard formation, little bastards up front big ones in back. Good luck Cairo".

Everybody's nerves were on edge as the whole station shook from the invading boarders ships ramming into the Cairo. Ten seconds later sparks started flying from the door in front of them.

"Field of fire on that bulkhead" Sergeant Johnson told his marines as he trained his turret on the door.

"_I got your back Keitaro"_ Kitsune told her fellow marine. Though they have to speak English on the battlefield, when talking to each other they tended to slip back towards Japanese.

"_And I yours Kitsune"_ Keitaro replied happily knowing somebody familiar was near him in such a stressful time. Their Sarge brought them out of their little moment when he yelled.

"Soon as that door opens, let'em have it"

Fifteen marines nervously waited wondering when the door would come bursting open. With the sparks still flying Keitaro glanced at Kitsune.

"_You think three weeks was enough training"_ He asked the silver haired marine.

She grinned _"Want to make a bet on that"_

He looked at her in disbelief _"You know what never mind"_ he looked seriously back at the door because he realized that at any moment he or anyone there could die so he didn't want to loose his concentration but in truth it was just a façade. He barely learned how to use the gun in his hands three days ago so he was unsure of himself. If only…

The door exploded. Three Grunts and an Elite came rushing into the room where the marines were waiting. The Sarge started up his turret mowing down the three Grunts and injuring the Elite. Keitaro shot his Battle Rifle and hit the Elite in the head splattering blood and gore along the wall. Keitaro's adrenaline was pumping into him and his pulse was quickening.

Four more Grunts and another Elite came rushing through the door firing on unsuspecting marines. A marine in front of Keitaro was shot in the chest my by a plasma bolt. He fell back onto the ground screaming at the top of his lungs about the burn. Keitaro looked down to see his fellow marines armor had melted where he was shot and was burning him.

So focused on the marine he failed to notice the two Elites above him jumping down. He looked up too late to find himself under the foot of the mighty Covenant soldier. He squirmed and screamed as the alien pointed its Plasma Rifle at his head. He closed his eyes waiting for the darkness of death to come…but it didn't instead he heard an SMG firing and an alien gurgle.

Suddenly the pressure was off his chest. He opened his eyes to find a body full of green armor hovering over the dead Elite. Keitaro couldn't believe who was in front of him.

"M-Ma-Master Chief" Was all he could say as the seven foot tall cybernetic soldier started walking towards the door. The man in green armor had two SMG's in his hands and started shooting the rest of the Grunts left behind. Once they were dead he headed out to the right to fight some more.

Keitaro could just stare at the busted down door way in front of him. Kitsune ran up to him.

"_You ok Keitaro"_ She asked worriedly because she had watched everything go down. He nodded to her _"Sorry"_

"_Why"_ He really didn't know why she was sorry.

"_I said I got you back but when you were attacked I just froze and couldn't think"_ She collapsed on the ground. Dropping her weapon she put her hands up to her face _"You could of died and it would've been all my fault"_ She started crying and Keitaro instantly wrapped his arms protectively around her.

In all the years he's known Kitsune he has never once seen her cry. But here she was crying in his arms.

_"It's ok Kitsune. I'm still here."_ She stopped sobbing and looked into his eyes _"And I still trust you with my life"_

_ "Thanks Kei"_ She wiped away the tears and he let go of her.

"Urashima…Konno shake it off we got a space station to defend" Johnson told them

"Yes sir" They both stood up and shouted.

"Good. Lets move out marines we have orders to assist Commander Keyes to her ship"

­

* * *

** One hour prior to the invasion and back in Hinata…**

It's been three weeks since Keitaro and Kitsune had gone up into space and their presence has been missed throughout the Hinata even thought they've been speaking to everybody by videophone almost everyday and today was one of those days.

"Hey guys how's it going while we're gone," Keitaro asked Motoko, as she was the one who answered.

"It's been fine Urashima and yourselves" Motoko said.

"Oh everything's been great" Kitsune took over the videophone "Me and Keitaro are just loving the room we share and all the time we get to spend alone" Kitsune had her trademark goofy grin on.

"Kitsune" Naru yelled as she reached the phone.

"Naru honest we've got our own rooms separate from each other" Keitaro pleaded.

"Keitaro I know that…we go over this every time you call since Kitsune always says that" Naru said while clenching a fist.

"And yet Keitaro still gets jittery and you still get mad" Kitsune laughed while Naru growled.

"Look Keitaro there's something I've been meaning to tell you" Naru's features softened up while she spoke.

"Yeah Naru" Keitaro's full attention was on Naru.

"Well you see…back at the Hinata before you left I…" Warning sirens started blaring through the videophone interrupting Naru.

"Attention, boarders are inbound. All marines suit up and prepare for combat. This is not a drill. I repeat this is not a drill" A man spoke over the speakers.

"Look Naru this seems serious we'll have to talk la…" Keitaro's signal was cut off.

"Keitaro…Keitaro…I hope you're alright. What the hell is going on up there" Naru wondered.

* * *

**Back in the present time aboard the Cairo…**

"We're pinned down sir," yelled Keitaro

"Don't worry son helps on the way" Johnson reassured him.

Behind them they heard gunfire and then they seen the door opening. Walking out of the door was none other then the Spartan, Master Chief.

"Come on chief, this way" Johnson gestured towards the armored soldier.

The chief ran up to Johnson and kneeled down.

"I was almost on board when they showed up" Miranda told the chief pointing to the Grunts and Elites guarding the door to her ship.

"Don't worry ma'am we're on it" Johnson told her.

Kitsune fired upon them with her newly acquired Battle Rifle. She hit a Grunt straight between the eyes and cheered.

"That's eight to your six Keitaro" She taunted him.

"Ten minutes ago you couldn't even fire your gun and now your seeing who can get the most kills" Keitaro just couldn't believe how Kitsune could just adjust to this environment so easily.

"I think of this as a bet…and if I win you have to buy me a drink" She winked at him.

"Kitsune a drink to you will cost me my military paycheck"

"More reason for you to win"

While they were talking they missed the master chief jump into the open and plow through the aliens like nothing.

"Thanks chief. I owe you one" Miranda thanked the Spartan.

"Come on you two or your being left behind" Johnson told the two Japanese marines. "Get going I'll cover the commander," He told the Chief.

The Master Chief ran towards the air lock a little ways away and disappeared around the corner.

"Lets get to the In Amber Clad (Miranda's ship is called In Amber Clad) marines and prepare to land on Earth" Johnson ordered.

"Yes sir" The marines yelled.

They started walking towards the ship but Keitaro just stood there and Johnson noticed.

"What's the matter marine" The Sarge was a little concerned.

"I just lost the bet to Kitsune and now I can say good bye to my money" He let out a deep breath.

"Don't worry son I'm sure Konno would much rather just have a nice drink with you" He winked to Keitaro.

"What" Keitaro was sure he had heard his commanding officer wrong? Cortana interrupted their conversation though so he stayed confused.

"Sir, boards have reached the fire control center. They have a bomb," The AI said.

"Can you defuse it" Asked Lord Hood, the commanding officer aboard the Cairo.

"Yes, but I'll need the chiefs help to make contact with the detonator"

"Chief, get to the bomb double time" Lord Hood ordered, "Cortana prioritize targets and fire at will" Johnson returned his attention to Keitaro.

"Don't think too much of it. You'll figure it out sooner or later" He patted Keitaro's shoulder and walked towards the In Amber Clad.

"Me and…Kitsune" He shook his head at the possibility. He was in love with Naru and he couldn't fall in love with another…could he? He ran to catch up to the Sarge and his fellow marines.

* * *

**Back on Earth…**

"So they were just cut off" Shinobu was worried. "I sure hope nothing bad has happened"

"Don't worry Shinobu I'm sure their fine. It was probably some drill" Motoko tried to comfort her.

"But they did say it wasn't a drill" Naru added in.

"Hey" Su yelled "Something's wrong with the TV"

They ran to the TV to find a newsman on it.

"This is a global state of emergency" The girls gasped "At ten thirty five this morning a Covenant fleet was spotted and engaged" Shinobu started tearing up in her eyes "The Orbital Defense Grid was immediately attacked and boarded by the alien invaders. At ten forty one the first MAC gun, the Malta, was destroyed immediately followed by it's sister, the Athens, luckily the last of the cluster, the Cairo, was able to reject its boarders"

Their was a collective sigh of relief among the Hinata Sou tenants "Unfortunately the Covenant was able to land on Earth but as of eleven this morning the Covenant capital ship has only been seen hovering over the city of Mombassa, Africa. We'll keep you posted on this news as it develops"

Everyone was speechless at what they had just heard. The Covenant has finally found Earth and their life's will never be the same.

* * *

**Aboard the In Amber Clad... **

"So let me get this straight Sarge" Keitaro asked while getting strapped in his seat aboard the In Amber Clad "The chief found the bomb on the Cairo and disabled it"

"Correct" The Sergeant responded.

"Now he's going to free fall through space with the bomb and plant it inside the enemy capital ship"

"Is there a problem with his plan" The Sarge had seen no problem with it. Keitaro thought it best if he would just shut up now.

"_Twenty thousand Yen says…" _Kitsune started.

"_Not now Kitsune" _Keitaro said dryly.

"_Your no fun"_ Kitsune elbowed Keitaro.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion in space followed by a violent shaking aboard the ship.

"Looks like his plan worked"

"The chief should be touching down aboard our ship in 3…2…1" A nameless marine said out loud. There was a loud sound of metal feet hitting the hull of the ship.

"For a brick…he flew pretty good" Johnson joked.

"Chief get in side. Gear up. We're taking this fight to the surface," Miranda told the Spartan.

The UNSC ship, In Amber Clad, dove into the atmosphere of Earth to engage the enemy invaders on our own turf.

**

* * *

A/N: Well my third story has started and it was just a spur of the moment kind of thing. I'd like to thank Shimbo for his input in this story. I also wasn't sure if I should make this a Keitaro X Kitsune pairing but I'm still planning this so let me know if you like that idea or not.**

**Well I seem to be digging myself into a bigger hole with three stories running and a fourth on the way but whatever 'let the good times roll on'. **

**Review if you like.**

**Read ya Later**©


	2. They'll regret that too

**A/N: Well I can see that the Keitaro X Kitsune pairing is still kinda debated right now. Again that's not final and I'm still planning this out so it could change.**

**Anyway this is where I start to separate a little more from the game. Enjoy…I hope.**

**

* * *

Halo: Hinata Evolved**

**Chapter Two**

**They'll regret that too**

**Aboard the Covenant capital ship Devine Judgment just outside of the Earths atmosphere…**

"Commander" An Elite posted at navigation called for his superior.

"What is it" The yellow colored Elite asked as it walked towards it's fellow Elite.

"Sir, Regret has landed on the human world and is sending out a coded signal"

"I already know that" The Commander barked.

"But sir he's sending the signal to High Charity. If the humans detect…" He was interrupted.

"Your incompetence astounds me. There is no way those retched humans could even remotely understand our transmissions with their archaic technology since the equipment we use was designed and created by our lords the forerunners"

"Forgive me sir. My heresy towards our lords was unacceptable" The Elite got up and bowed its head.

"You are correct about that," The Elite commander agreed. The sound of pure energy was heard on the command deck and with a flick of it's wrist the Commander decapitated his lowly blood brother with his Energy Sword. No words were said as the headless body collapsed on the floor with a thud.

"Sir" A Brute by the name of Kri grunted.

"What is it now" The Elite growled.

"We're detecting a high output energy source on this part of the planet," Kri pointed to a big island.

"Is it a weapon" The commander asked.

"Unknown Sir but the power levels are immense. Possibly enough to destroy a fleet of capital ships" The Brute was amazed that the humans could posses such power.

'It could be dangerous to our mission' The Commander pondered, "Set a course for that part of the planet" He ordered 'I will be greatly rewarded by the counsel if I retrieve it' The Commander greedily thought.

**

* * *

On Earth in the Country of Japan…**

"I've done it" Su cheered in her room "My most powerful Mecha Tama ever. Finally I'm ready for the final showdown with Tama" She manically laughed.

Motoko opened her door "Su lunch is ready…t-t-turtle" She screamed and she fell on her rear as Mecha Tama went up to her face.

"What ya think Motoko. It's my latest Mecha Tama, number fifty four is finished" Su happily bounced around. Motoko nervously got up.

"Su turn that…thing off and come down stairs" Motoko stammered out.

"Yeah, food time" Su remotely deactivated her new Mecha Tama and it fall to the ground with a clank.

"Thank goodness" Motoko sighed as she kicked it then followed Su down stairs.

* * *

**Back on the Devine Judgment…**

"Sir" Kri said, "We've lost the energy signal"

"It doesn't matter continue on course to where the power source last resided" He commanded.

"Yes Sir" Kri shouted back.

**

* * *

Over the skies of Mombassa, Africa…**

"…So that's the plan you got it marines" Johnson shouted.

"Sir, yes Sir" They shouted back.

"Good. Now we'll separate into three Pelicans and each Pelican will have a specific target" Johnson continued explaining the details of the mission and then separated everyone into groups "…and you'll be in the first Pelican. Konno" He looked at Kitsune.

"Yo" He sighed at her complete and udder lack of respect for the military code but over the last couple of weeks she'd grown on him so he simply accepted it.

"Your with me and the Chief in the second Pelican" He told the fox eyed female.

"Whatever you say Sarge" She just smiled at her commanding officer.

"Urashima your going with Sergeant Stacker in the third Pelican, Understood"

"Yes Sir" Keitaro stood at attention and saluted…like an idiot. Johnson leaned towards Kitsune and whispered to her.

"And you say he's lived with you for three years now" She nodded her head in understanding.

"Yeah he tends to take everything seriously"

"Urashima, I order you to take that stick out of you ass soldier. Were not in the middle of a battle yet and there are no officials here so lighten up would ya"

"Yes" he put his arm down "Sir"

An alarm went off inside the In Amber Clad.

"Sergeant" Miranda called "It's time to move out"

"Yes ma'am" He turned towards the marines "All right maggots get your guns and ammo ready cause we're leaving in two minutes"

Keitaro picked up his trusty Battle Rifle and handed Kitsune one as well.

_"Hey Kitsune, Su gave you a small backpack right"_ Keitaro asked.

_ "Yeah she said to open them when we got in combat so I guess I'll open mine on the Pelican"_

"_Me too. Be careful out there Kitsune"_

"_You two Kei"_

They both went to their respective Pelicans and strapped themselves in. The hangar bay door of the In Amber Clad opened up and the Three Pelicans launched towards the surface of Mombassa.

* * *

**Back in Hinata…**

Everyone was eating lunch and talking about the news of the Covenant invasion. The phone started to ring and Naru, being the closest, got up to answer it.

"Hello Hinata House" She answered.

"_Quick Naru turn on the TV theirs another emergency"_ It was Haruka and she seemed quite stressed.

"Wait Haruka what's this all…"

"_Just do it"_ She yelled.

Naru walked to the TV and turned it on. The newsman from earlier was back on.

"This is another global state of emergency. Another Covenant ship is reportedly entered Earths atmosphere and is apparently heading towards the country of Japan. All resident are ordered to evacuate immediately and prepare for a hostile enemy invasion"

"Their…coming…" Shinobu barely said wiping away some tears.

"Here" Naru finished with a gasp and put her hands up to her mouth "Oh god no"

"Well looks like my training will finally be put to use" Motoko smirked.

"You can't be serious Motoko. What could you possibly do to the Covenant" Naru was shocked at her friend's statement.

"Well" Su burst into the room with some of her experimental weapons in hand "It's better then hiding only to be killed anyway. At least this way…"

"We don't go down without a fight" Motoko finished as she pulled out the Hina. The demonic blade of the Urashima bloodline, which was passed down to her, pulsed with the power of Motoko's will to fight.

"Motoko" Su looked up to high school graduate "Could you point you sword straight out please" Motoko silently did as she was told wondering what Su could want "Ha" Su yelled as she spread a coating of clear liquid over the blade.

"What the hell are you doing Su" Motoko shouted as she withdrew her sword from the foreign princess.

"That coating I put on it will deflect the plasma bolts the Covenant use," Su stated.

"And how exactly do you know that Su" Motoko asked.

"I have my ways," She slyly said as she pulled a Plasma Pistol from behind her back and shot it at Motoko. The kendo master was surprised but her instincts took over as she pulled out the Hina and deflected the shot towards the roof to which a hole was produced.

"Where the hell did you get that" Motoko angrily asked as she looked at her sword with some surprise.

"Oh this little thing" She waved the alien gun mindlessly around "I acquired it a little while back for study. Unfortunately the energy core is almost totally discharged and I don't know how to recharge it but in my research I've learned new ways to power my devises like my Mecha Tama's" She smiled as she put the alien pistol away "That's not the only advancement I've developed while studying the Covenants technology" Su smiled while she said that.

* * *

**Aboard the three Pelicans…**

"_Hey Kitsune"_ Keitaro asked over the radio _"What the hell did Su put in that backpack of yours cause I got a freaking red bouncing ball with a button in the middle"_ He seen a tag on it and read it _"What the hell does EMP mean"_

"_I have no clue but I got these cool looking shades that read 'Heat Detector' and this weird looking bracelet"_ She looked at a note attached to it and read it _'Put on your wrist and push the red button'_ so Kitsune did just that. Five little lights flashed on and a beeping sound was heard. She felt a slight tingle around her body _'nothing happened'_ she thought _'oh well, what else do we got here'_

Back with Keitaro in the third Pelican he was equally confused with what the young Molmolian had given him.

"_I'll save the rest of this for later"_ He zipped the backpack back up and heard chatter over the radio. Thinking it may be important he decided to listen in.

"The message just repeats. Regret. Regret. Regret" He heard Cortana say.

"Catchy. Any idea what it means" Miranda asked.

"Dear humanity" Johnson cut in "We regret being alien bastards, we regret coming to earth, and we most defiantly regret that the corps just blew up our raggedy ass fleet"

"Hoo-rah" The two pilots in front of him agreed.

"Regret is a name sergeant" Cortana corrected Johnson "The name of one of the covenant's religious leaders. A prophet. He's on that carrier and he's calling for help"

Another signal came through the radio waves.

"Immediate: grid kilo-two-three is hot. Recommend mission abort" A marine scooping the area said.

"Roger recon" The pilot turned around to face his superior "It's your call Sarge"

"Were going in. Get tactical marines," Johnson ordered.

Back with Keitaro, his current Sergeant decided to add something in for his marines.

"You heard the man boys its time for some hazard pay" Sergeant Stacker pepped up his men getting them psyched for the battle ahead. Over the radio the pilot of Johnson's Pelican was heard.

"Thirty seconds out stand by to…whoa" The pilot was in awe at the sight before him. A Scarab, one of the Covenants mightiest weapons, was walking right in his Pelicans path. The giant insect tank charged it's main eye shaped gun then immediately fired at the lowest flying Pelican. The Pelican disintegrated under the immense power of the Scarab Gun.

The two remaining Pelicans took evasive action to avoid being hit but a turret mounted on the top of the Scarab was shooting the Pelican Kitsune was aboard. The Pelican made a sharp turn to the left and landed upside down on top of a building then crash into another.

Keitaro watched in horror as he seen flames engulf Kitsune's transport as it crashed but he wasn't out of trouble yet. A turret mounted at the back of the Scarab opened fire on the passing Pelican and in the process blowing up it's left engine and wing. Warning sirens blazed on as the Pelican was being shot down.

They flew past buildings losing altitude fast. As soon as they reached the sea their right engine blew up causing the Pelican to veer to the left and take a nosedive into the sandy beach blowing mounds of sand into the air.

"Status" Sergeant Stacker yelled as they recovered from their crash landing.

Keitaro looked to the left to find the marine that was sitting next to him totally limp. He put his two fingers to the marines neck to feel for a pulse.

"Sir, O'Brien's down" Keitaro said sadly.

"We've lost our pilots too," Another marine said as he checked them out.

"Grab their tags and ammo" Stacker ordered and his marines complied. After gathering their equipment they stepped outside of their downed Pelican.

"Sarge we better get moving" Keitaro suggested _'And I got to find Kitsune'_

"Agreed. Well find better cover in those buildings. Keitaro you take point"

**

* * *

At the crash sight of the second Pelican…**

Kitsune had a big headache. Bigger then any she's had before. The silver haired marine sat up and looked around. Next to her was Johnson talking to the Chief. She stood up and grabbed her gun and backpack.

"Try not to lose you gear again Konno or I'm leaving it and you behind" Johnson joked. She lazily saluted him with her trademark goofy grin. "Shake it off marines" Yelled Johnson "Clear the crash site. Go. Go. Go" The marines moved away from the crash site and ran to the doorway of the destroyed building. Kitsune was first to the door and as the rest of the marines caught up to her she walked through the doorway.

"Yipe" A grunt screamed as Kitsune walked in front of it. It trembled in fear at the much larger human in front of it. It quickly turned around trying to run away but it was pointless. Kitsune had already shot it in the back of the head with her battle Rifle. The lifeless body did a front flip with the force of the bullets.

"That's one" She smiled as she started a new mental counter for her kills. The marines moved forward through the hallway and out into a courtyard with a small building in the middle guarded by six Grunts, two Jackals, and one Elite.

As the marines moved forward the chief ran to the right shooting two Grunts that were on the roof of the building. This caused the two Grunts and two Jackals on the street to look his way. The marines took that opportunity to shoot the four aliens focused on the Chief. The Spartan then ran towards the building and picked up a few of the aliens Plasma Grenades for later use.

The gunshots didn't go unnoticed as the two remaining Grunts and the Elite ran out to see what was going on. Johnson with his Sniper Rifle instantly shot the two grunts in the head as they ran into the open. The Elite charged towards the Sergeant intent on ripping him apart but the Sarge just smiled. The Master Chief came up behind the Elite and using the butt of his Battle Rifle cracked the Elites neck with a sickening sound of vertebras snapping.

"If they didn't know we're here before they do now" Johnson said out loud "Yep, here they come, up high" He pointed to the Elite across the courtyard on a roof and the two Jackals with Beam Rifles on top of two other buildings.

Kitsune quickly dodged a sniper shot and hid behind a wall as it whizzed by her ear "Too close" She said gasping for breath. She peaked around the corner and found the Jackal hunting her. She took in a deep breath and turned the corner to take aim at the sniper but he wasn't there. She scanned around the buildings looking for the Jackal targeting her. She looked to her left and spotted it but it seen her first and shot its Beam Rifle. Time slowed for Kitsune as she watched the beam of energy shot towards her _'I guess I never got to say it either Naru. That I…'_ She closed her eyes.

Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep Kitsune opened her eyes hearing an annoying beeping sound and realized she was still alive. She quickly focused herself and shot the Jackal. She quickly looked at herself and seen she wasn't shot. The beeping started slowing down and she felt energy circle and tingle around her again. She looked at her wrist and seen the bracelet that Su gave her glowing and two of the five lights were on with the other three slowly turning on. Once all the lights turned back on the beeping stopped.

One thought went through Kitsune's mind at that moment _"Cool"_ She noticed that the chief had already disposed of the other enemies.

"Eyes up, Phantoms back" Johnson informed his marines. The Covenant drop ship flew overhead and started shooting at the humans below it.

"_I could really use a drink right now"_ Kitsune sighed.

* * *

**Back on the beach…**

Sergeant Stacker and his men were running up to the hotel next to the beach for cover. They were watching their back because they knew Covenant ground troops were nearby. Keitaro was in the front of his squad keeping an eye out for any enemies. As he head around the corner a sniper shot was shot at him.

"Hello" He squeaked and backed up around the corner again "Sniper. Third floor on the left" He told the Marine caring a Sniper Rifle.

"Here, let me give him my welcome to Earth gift basket" The human sniper peered around the corner and shot the Jackal up in the building. Its body plummeted to the ground scaring some Grunts in hiding and alerting the marines of the aliens positions. The marines quickly tossed a couple grenades into their hiding spot.

The marines slowly made their way up to the hotel keeping their eyes and ears open to any alien activity. A Plasma Sword was heard and then seen charging towards a marine.

"Whoa" The marine put his gun up to protect himself but the sword sliced right through it and knocked him back towards the ground. He quickly got back up and spotted an alien Plasma Pistol on the ground and quickly grabbed it.

"Damn, where is he" Stacker asked as they looked for the invisible Elite they know attacked them "Anybody see him" They formed a defensive circle and covered all sides. Keitaro seen a Plasma Grenade fly through the air and land on the helmet of his fellow marine.

"Ahh" The marine gasped in surprised but quickly took off the helmet he was wearing and threw it into the air. It exploded right next to the hiding Elite deactivating the aliens' invisible cloak.

The Elite grunted in pain but quickly jumped down onto the ground and grabbed Keitaro painfully by the shoulder and put its Plasma Sword to Keitaro's neck.

"Take him guys" Keitaro screamed. The Elite growled at the other marines and put the sword even closer to Keitaro's neck.

"Cook the bastard" Sergeant Stacker said. The marine that grabbed the Plasma Pistol charged it up to overload it and shot the burst of plasma at the Elite. As soon as it hit the Elite the aliens' protective shields lost their energy and Stacker took that moment to put a three bullet burst shot through the Elites skull. The alien corpse collapsed onto the ground.

Keitaro grabbed his throat and gasped for air while one of his fellow marines helped him back up.

"Second squad this is Cortana what's your status. Over" Stacker grabbed his radio.

"Were operational ma'am. Barely. Our pilots didn't make it" Stacker responded.

Keitaro looked back at the alien that tried to kill him and violently kicked its lifeless body.

"Find a hole and stay put. We'll come to you" Cortana told them and cut the transmission.

Keitaro looked at the aliens' hand and found a handle where the sword was supposed to be. He remembered back in training he was told that when an Elite firmly grabbed the handle it activates the Plasma Sword.

"This might be useful" He picked up the sword handle and shoved it into his backpack "or at the very least Motoko would like it as a souvenir" He zipped his backpack back up and ran to catch up to his fellow marines already inside the building.

**

* * *

A/N: Well number two is complete and overall I'm satisfied with it.**

**Oh and here is my opinion on** **Keitaro's special ability. He is not immortal he just heals quickly. I don't think even his body can just heal from a plasma weapon wound like it was nothing. He can be punched, kicked, sliced, and fall off of universities but I think forerunner technology can kill the mighty Urashima.**

**Hey if anybody reading this plays Halo 2 online over Xbox Live then look me up. I go under Neferius. I love new challengers so I look forward to anybody who challenges me or would just like to play together.**

**Anyway review if you want to and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

**Read ya Later©**


	3. A Day At The Beach

**A/N: Well when I started this I never planned for Kitsune to tag along but it sounded good at the time…so I did it…then I didn't think about a pairing between her and Keitaro until chapter two, then I was like "oh crap". **

**Though there aren't enough of them, I just don't feel like doing a Kei x Kit story but that doesn't mean things still can't happen between them and if you don't like that I'm sorry but I just don't have the skill, yet, to pull off a GOOD Kei x Kit story right now.**

**Also, this story takes place ALONG SIDE Halo 2's story and isn't just a rehash. I link together game events with my own to keep it familiar.  
**

**As always, remember, don't expect a novel here, OOC-ness happens, and so does bad language. I'm pretty sure this will stay at a 'T' rating.  
**

* * *

**Halo: Hinata Evolved  
Chapter Three  
A Day At The Beach**

**In the confined alleyways of Old Mombassa…**

Kitsune dodged another sniper shot by ducking behind a conveniently placed old trash dumpster. She turned her Battle Rifle around the corner of the dumpster and blindly fired. The sound of a Grunt screaming in pain was nice but it was the low screech of a Jackal that she needed to hear.

Cursing herself again for getting separated from the group Kitsune decided to try and find another way around to get the enemy sniper. If she could flank it and kill it she would have her very own Covenant Beam Rifle. Kitsune always had a thing for sniping and the thought of tearing the Covenant a new one with their own weapon seemed highly appealing to her.

"_Now if I could just…ah ha"_ Kitsune spotted a grenade on the ground and thought up a quick plan. She dove out from behind her cover and grabbed the grenade and then quickly she dove back behind the dumpster just barely, again, missing getting shot by the Jackal.

"_Now all I gotta do is toss it near it and hope it gets distracted with the explosion"_

Kitsune pulled the pin out of the grenade and took a deep breath. She lobbed the grenade down the alley and as hit the ground she did a quick counting down.

"_Two…One"_ The grenade blew up with a loud bang and sent smoke and dirt into the air. Kitsune took this opportunity to jump into the open and run behind a building on the other side.

When the smoke cleared the Jackal searched around for its target. So focused on finding the human the Jackal didn't hear something come up behind it.

"Owned bitch" Kitsune said just before she pulled the trigger. The jackal, having no time to move, merely growled as its life was ended in a spray of purple blood. Kitsune looked down at her kill and pulled out a little handheld electronic device she had found in her backpack earlier. She turned it on and a little list popped up on the screen. She marked a few things down on it the smiled.

"_Twelve Grunts, six Jackals, eight Drones, and last but not least three Elites. I swear if Keitaro has more kills then me I'll be upset"_ Kitsune turned off the device and put it in her pocket. She looked down at the Beam Rifle and couldn't help but feel like a little kid at Christmas time.

She strapped her Battle rifle over her shoulder and picked up the Beam Rifle. She looked through its digital scope and then bounced it in her hands. _"Other then being lighter it doesn't seem different then our standard issue Sniper Rifle"_ She held it proudly in both of her hands as she continued walking through the maze like alleyways.

* * *

**Inside the 'Hotel Zanzibar'…**

Keitaro was in a state of panic. "We're surrounded Sir" He said while looking outside. There were two Grunts positioned on turrets, Three Grunts up high inside of a hole in a blown out building, and finally a white armored Elite commanding the group. Not only were they out front but they were also in the back of the building currently in a firefight with a few marines.

"Son, I need you to calm down and focus" Sergeant Stacker said as he put a reassuring hand on Keitaro's shoulder. Keitaro took a deep breath and it seemed to calm his nerves…a little.

"Okay, so what should we do to take those guys out"? Keitaro asked.

"Well let me think a little" Stacker stood there for only a second before he turned around and yelled to a marine "Perez, get your ass over here now"

"Sir?" the marine known as Corporal Perez responded.

"I want you to pop around that corner and start firing on the Elite standing outside. You can't miss him; he's big, white, butt ugly, and probably smells bad too. While you do that Keitaro and I will sit back, watch the fireworks, and eat some popcorn."

"…" Was both Keitaro's and Perez's response.

"That's the best I can come up with right now. Look, we have limited options and even less space to do it in. I hate to say it but we're up shit creek without a paddle at the moment. I can only hope the first squad can get here in time".

Keitaro's hope of ever seeing his friends again was fading fast. Luckily for him the sound of gunfire was heard in the courtyard out front. The group peered outside to see four marines and the Master Chief mowing down the Covenant from behind. They took out all but the single Elite.

The white Elite looked at its fallen comrades and let out a large growl. It threw down its Plasma Rifle and pulled out its Energy Sword. The enraged Elite charged at the Chief, the whole time getting shot by seven marines and the Chief himself. Being an Ultra class Elite it had extremely resilient shields that could take a lot of damage…that being said even its shields were no match for the barrage of bullets pummeling it at the moment and soon the shields failed and it was Keitaro who was able to shoot it in the back of the head making it collapse into a pile in front of the Chief.

"Nice shot Urashima" Stacker smacked Keitaro's back hard. Keitaro winced a little but didn't yelp. Living in an all girls dorm for three years tends to either toughen you up or make you have a psychotic episode and Keitaro's had both.

Keitaro looked around at the first squad and noticed Kitsune's absence. He walked up to one of the first squads marines and asked him "Do you know where a marine named Mitsune Konno is" The marine looked at him for a second till he figured out who Keitaro was talking about.

"Well she was with us after the Pelican was shot down but we got separated in the alleyways" The marine noticed Keitaro's mood darken, so he added "But I'm sure she's fine. She was pretty good with a BR".

Keitaro knew that Kitsune was a good shot but he was still worried. He just hoped she would be all right on her own.

Sergeant Stacker walked forward as the first squad came into the building and stopped in front of the Master Chief.

"Chief! Glad you could make it. Crash sites on the other side of this hotel Chief. The Covenant are crawling all over it" He turned around and started walking down a dark hallway "Follow me".

As the group of moved towards the back of the hotel they seen one of the guards stationed there being shot in the face by an enemy Plasma Rifle.

"Quick, stay out of sight" Stacker ordered his group. They all stopped and hid in the doorways indented into the walls.

Two Elites and three Grunts came running into the dark corridor. Seeing that the halls were clear the group of five aliens dumbly marched forward. They were oblivious to the marines right next to them as they move passed the darkened doorways.

The Master Chief hand signaled Stacker a plan to take the aliens out and he silently nodded his head in agreement. Stacker gestured to Keitaro and Perez and pointed to the three Grunts. He then made a slit throat gesture and the two nodded.

Stacker and the Chief silently rose from their positions and crept behind the dimwitted Elites. They raised the butts of their guns and in synch with each other slammed the weapons hard onto both of the Elites' vertebrae, instantly assassinating the two 'powerful' aliens. The Grunts turned around when they heard the two thumps and were all instantly shot in the faces.

"Good work marines. Lets move forward," The group continued walking through the darkened halls until they reached the back where the sun was shining in. Stacker looked down at the marine who was shot in the face earlier and just sighed. He knew he was dead. He crouched down and grabbed the deceased marines dog tags and they then continued on outside.

There were a few Grunts stationed around but there were no signs of any other covenant. After the Grunts were dealt with the marines figured they would have to move down the beach to meet up with their allies.

Keitaro looked into the distance and seen the explosions coming from Mombassa. He also noticed something coming towards them.

"Hey Sir, what's that" Keitaro pointed towards the object. Stacker took a good hard look into the distance and instantly recognized what was coming.

"Oh Shit," He cursed, "We got a Phantom inbound, marines get into position," Stacker ordered.

All of the marines crouched into an ambushing position and stayed hidden as the alien drop ship swooped in right above them. It hovered there for about thirty seconds before it released its cargo. Two Elites and a few Grunts were lowered down onto the ground. The drop ship flew off and the group of aliens walked towards the building where they were told they had taken over a human infested building.

The problem is that the Elites who, unknown to them, were just killed by a small group of humans had sent the transmission they received. So as they are walking towards the human made building they have no clue that they are about to be ambushed.

Eight humans jumped from their hiding spots and open fire on the helpless Covenant. The five aliens were quickly eliminated like they were nothing. If you were to talk to the now dead aliens they would probably tell you something like "Miscommunications a bitch".

In the distance the marines heard the all too familiar engine noise of a certain vehicle. A machine gun Warthog rolled up to their position honking its horn like it was in a monster truck rally. The three-passenger war vehicle stopped next to the marines.

"Special delivery from Commander Keyes, Chief" The driver said as he got out and jumped onto the back of the vehicle where the machine gun was mounted. The Chief wordlessly got into the drivers seat.

"I got shotgun," A marine yelled as he jumped into the passengers seat. The Chief peeled out and was instantly driving down the beach like a bat out of hell.

"So I guess we get to go on foot," Keitaro said with the enthusiasm of a really depressed person.

"Oh come on" Perez tried to cheer him up "You know you could use the exercise"

Keitaro just sighed as he figured his already long day would now get even longer. The group of six marines jogged down the sandy beach. As they were moving down the beach Keitaro spotted the crash site of the Pelican they were flying in.

"Hey Perez, can you come with me real quick. I left something in the Pelican earlier" Keitaro asked the Corporal. Perez looked unsure as he thought about it.

"I don't know…oh…let's make this quick".

The two marines walked towards the downed drop ship and went inside. As they walked inside they couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched. Keitaro looked around until he found the cargo drawer he had left his backpack in.

"Su would probably get upset if I lost this," he laughed. As he got up he noticed the pilots chair move just a little bit.

"Keitaro, get down now" Perez yelled. Keitaro has learned that when somebody says get down, you do it. So he quickly fell to the ground as Perez opened fire on the pilots seat. Keitaro looked up to see purple blood forming out of thin air.

The invisibility cloaked Elite collapsed onto the ground and its cloak disabled.

Keitaro quickly got up, grabbed his Battle Rifle and pointed it at the alien as it began to speak.

"Your time in the light…" the Elite coughed out "will soon be over…" It spat out some blood "and you will be denied when _The Great Journey_ is started" The Elite started to laugh. Perez had had enough and shot the Elite in the head, stopping its laugh and ending its life.

"You got what you needed Keitaro. Now lets get out of here," Keitaro agreed and the two of them exited the Pelican. As they got out they noticed that the other marines had already gone on without them "Well, now what do we do" Perez asked Keitaro.

"Like you said earlier 'you know you could use the exercise'" Perez flipped Keitaro the finger as the Japanese marine laughed. So busy with each other the two didn't notice a Warthog pull up next to them until it honked its horn. Keitaro freaked out at the sudden honk and he turned around to see who the rude driver was and as soon as he seen that driver he instantly felt relief.

"_You miss me stud"_ was the drivers greeting. Keitaro quickly ran up to the driver and gave her a hug.

"Oh thank god you're alright Kitsune" Keitaro was so relieved his friend was safe that he almost shed some tears. 

"Am I…interrupting something?" Perez asked as he walked up to the Warthog.

"Oh…ahh…no…were just ahh friends" Keitaro stuttered.

"We've lived together for more then three years and I'm still just a friend to you" Kitsune faked a pout while Keitaro got even more embarrassed.

Perez just watched and laughed as he seen the two interacting with each other. Keitaro finally calmed down after a couple minutes of stuttering.

"Hey Kitsune, we need to catch up to our squads" Keitaro informed the silver haired marine "They went down the beach so I figure we should try and catch up to them".

"Sure" Kitsune told him "Just hop on board and we'll get this party moving" Keitaro hopped into the passenger seat while Perez jumped onto the machine gun mounted on the back. "Hold on to your butts" Kitsune yelled as she floored the accelerator. The massive vehicle took off at an amazing speed down the beach.

* * *

**A/N: Well, after I restarted this chapter it seemed to write itself. Also I took out the Omake cause it really did suck and ruined the chapter. Also if anybody out there has a XBOX Live account and plays Halo 2 let me know. My Gamer Tag is Neferius.**

**Review if you'd like to and I'll see you next chapter.  
**

**Read ya Later©**


End file.
